jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Pearl Jam
Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 (US band) |type = Colony Stands |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = C |range = B |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is the Stand of Tonio Trussardi, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Pearl Jam is a Stand possessing multiple bodies; each appearing as a cross between a tomato and a pearl onion, with arms and a face. The bodies are extremely small (as they need to be ingested to do anything); as well as seemingly invisible whilst bound to Tonio's dishes. Its design is based on a tomato and various Italian vegetables.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/ynwynZ6v Pearl Jam is portrayed as orange in the colored manga, and is red in the anime. Personality When uncovered by Josuke with his stand Crazy Diamond, they appear to express surprise, along with vocalizations like "meshaa!"/"meshii!" and "gii!". Ability Although shocking to witness, Pearl Jam is an entirely beneficial Stand centered around cooking and curing illnesses, and is exclusively used as part of Tonio's restaurant service. Curative Cooking Pearl Jam has the ability to cure ailments through the ingestion of a specific dish. The limits of this ability are unknown, though it can heal incurable illnesses provided the right ingredients are involved. After Tonio diagnoses specific ailments through palm reading,Chapter 303, Let's Go Out For Italian (1) he prepares a high-class dish and in the process infuses Pearl Jam in it. It is ambiguous whether Pearl Jam influences the eater's perception of the dish or not between Okuyasu Nijimura's overenthusiastic reactions to each dish and Tonio's inherent skill as cook. However anyone who has tasted a dish of his acknowledged that it was delicious. Once inside the body, Pearl Jam uses the nutrient contained in the meal and the curative properties of the ingredients to cure whatever ailment is targeted by triggering physiological processes such as tear excretion or tooth growthChapter 305, Let's Go Out For Italian (3) of unnatural intensity or speed, or forcibly ejecting whatever organ is ill while replacing them. In a more extreme case, Pearl Jam opened Okuyasu's belly up in order to eject his intestines affected by diarrhea.Chapter 306, Let's Go Out For Italian (4) The customer's body then comes back to normal as if nothing had happened, but with the ailment now completely cured. It is notable that a specific dish is compatible with a specific ailment, meaning the eater may be served a dish they are unwilling to eat (for instance Okuyasu detests spicy food but is given pasta made with peppers) and inversely an incompatible eater won't be cured (Josuke doesn't react to the still water of the restaurant). The quality of the food and ingredients also affects how quickly and how strong the healing ability of his Stand is: the greater the ailment, the more expensive and high quality the ingredients have to be. In a spin-off, Tonio illegally harvests particularly high-class abalones in the hopes that the ingredient cures his lover, Virginia's cancer, something he couldn't cure with ordinary ingredients. However, once he fed her a dish made with the expensive rare abalone with Pearl Jam's abilities, she was fully healed.Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= PearlJam.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' PJOkuyasuEyes.png|Pearl Jam causes Okuyasu to cry excessively PJOkuyasuEyeDeflate.png|Okuyasu's eyes deflate as the Stand cures him of insomnia PJOkuyasuShoulder.png|Pearl Jam makes Okuyasu scratch the flesh off his shoulder... PJOkuyasuShoulderFix.png|...and cures its stiffness PJTeeth.png|Forcing teeth with cavities out of Okuyasu's mouth... PJTeethFix.png|...and giving him new, healthy teeth PearlJamAbility.png|Pearl Jam ejects Okuyasu's intestines... PearlJamIntestineFix.png|...in order to cure his diarrhea Tonio&PearlJam.png|Pearl Jam and its master, Tonio |-| Anime= PearlJamOkuyasuShoulder.jpg|Pearl Jam repairing Okuyasu's bad shoulder Pearl_Jam_Anime.png|Pearl Jam's first appearance in the anime PearlJamOkuyasuGuts.jpg|Pearl Jam repairing Okuyasu's intestinal problems Pearl Jam's stats.png|Pearl Jam's stats PearlJam KeyArt.png|Key Art of Pearl Jam |-| Other= Jojopv5-00 00 18--20130612-174653-0-.JPG|Pearl Jam in All Star Battle PV5 Pearl_jam.jpg|Pearl Jam figure Trivia * Unlike most Stands that Josuke meets, Pearl Jam was not awakened by an Arrow, but by Tonio's zeal to perfect his culinary arts. * Araki was inspired to create Pearl Jam by challenging himself to somehow create a suspenseful story using cooking as the theme. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Colony Stands